Broken
by BBangel
Summary: "I'll wait here, for you for I'm broken down. (..) Down by the people if they let you breathe. Don't give a damn if you still can't see, Still my heart beats for you... -Jake Bugg-" Una clase diferente de amor: el que una madre siente por su hija. One Shot.


_**Death Note y Broken no me pertenecen.**_

1

Sólo sé que me siento tan vacía. Tan llena de recuerdos que explotaré. Fotos, ropitas chiquititas, canciones. Explotaré del vacío que siento. Me ahogaré en mi propio vaso de llanto. Hace ya varios días que no lo soporto. Siempre supe que no soportaría algo como esto. Tu papá se fue a la comisaría de nuevo. Quiero creer que lograremos algo con eso. Quiero creer que algún día dejaré de cargar esta culpa corrosiva por dentro.

2

No tengo ni idea de lo sucedió. Algo pasó. No volviste. No dejo de hablarte como si estuvieses ya en el cielo –tan, tan lejos de mí- , y fueses un ángel que estuviese escuchando el dictar de mi alma. No dejo de querer oír una contestación. Hoy lloré en el baño, te estaba contando lo que planeaba hacer en el día que tenía por delante y me puse a pensar… en que no quiero que me escuches, no te quiero en paz en el cielo, hay alguien esperándote con tantas ansias, te quiero aquí conmigo. Te hablo en mi cabeza como si mis palabras pudiesen atravesar las fronteras de la vida y la muerte, de la incertidumbre y la verdad, de tu desaparición y de mi corazón roto. Hablo contigo como si estuvieses más muerta que las rosas del patio. Inconscientemente necesito que estés muerta para que me escuches llorarte. Inconscientemente te deseo viva y fuerte, deseosa de volver a casa. Lloro por ti y lloro por mí. Desearía que no estuvieses tan rota como yo lo estoy. Pero no sé. No sé cómo estás. No quiero prestarles atención a mis pedazos dispersos en la tierra del cementerio donde están mis antepasados.

3

Cociné hoy. Estuvo rico. Mostré mi rostro y no estaba mojado, me vestí bonita, me peiné. Seguía sin estar a salvo de los destellos violentos con los que me tortura mi mente, con imágenes de tu carita magullada, de tus ojos con el alma desnuda y aterrorizada frente a quién sabe quién. Sigo sin saber cómo estás. Sigo imaginándome que estás aún más rota que yo. Pero no lloré hoy. Vino la familia, toda la familia en masa, se pusieron de acuerdo y vinieron. Ellos no dijeron palabra. Hablaron con tu padre. Yo cargué al bebe de tu prima y él rió en mis brazos. Espero que a él nunca le toque estar como a nosotras, hija.

4

Me siento como flotando en la oscuridad del más infinito de los espacios. Sin estrellas, sin esperanzas. Como si el futuro no existiera y el mañana estuviera cargado de platos sucios. Tengo que lavar la ropa. Tengo que sacar la basura. Tengo que planchar. Tengo que mantener a nuestra familia unida, tengo que dejar que los demás lloren en mi hombro, tengo que alentar a papá a que siga marchando, tengo que seguir insistiendo. No es un sacrificio, es mi vida. Jamás estaré rota. Las lágrimas de mi gente ahora me dejan respirar y siento que subo de a poco, siento que he estado todo el tiempo bajo un océano. De repente subo y subo y veo luces y son las luces que había en tus ojos. Furiosos, fuertes, arrasaban. Amaban. Esos hermosos ojos negros, Naomi. No si estoy más o menos rota que hace un par de meses. Sé que ya no tengo razones para hacerlo notar.

5

Te hubieras visto tan bonita en un vestido de novia. Te imagino dando vueltas por los años, tan feliz, tan radiante, lista para un tiroteo o para ser madre. Soñé que me dabas un nieto y que eso te daba miedo. Soñé que juntas atravesábamos túneles y brechas y precipicios. Que volábamos, por encima de todo, y que me dabas las gracias. Que el viento soplaba y no me arrancaba lágrimas ni me despeinaba el pelo, sino que yo sonreía y juntas dábamos vueltas y vueltas y estábamos siempre la una junto a la otra, siempre juntas Naomi, y que tú llamabas asustaba porque el niño volaba de fiebre y que al día siguiente estabas avergonzada al ver que eso era normal. Soñé que yo te mantenía a salvo de la vida y que aún así, te dejaba disfrutarla. Pero solo fue un sueño. Soñé que nunca habías tenido el descaro de romperme.

6

No vas a volver. No ha pasado mucho tiempo. Pero sé que no vas a volver. Han sido un par de años sin ti. Tus primos te extrañan. Tus tíos te extrañan. Tus abuelos te extrañan. Papá te extraña. Descubrí a tu padre llorando en medio de las rosas florecidas el día de tu cumpleaños. Quise hacer algo para ayudarlo y no pude. Además, te extraño –tanto-.

7

Podría pedirte tantas cosas. Pero no estoy segura de si me escuchas o me esperas.

8

Haces tanto silencio. Eres la calma en el mar ahora. Decreces, creces, yo tengo que vivir y sostener a una familia que sin ti y sin mí, se derrumbaría. Tengo cosas que hacer. No tengo tiempo para escucharte. No tengo fuerzas ni para volverte a ver. Solo dime una cosa. ¿De veras fuiste capaz de desaparecer por tu cuenta? No, no lo hiciste. No lo habrías hecho. De todas formas, no lo sé. No me estás escuchando.

9

No vas a volver. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Estoy tan vieja que me da miedo no recordarte. Estoy tan vieja y cansada que quiero no recordarte. Quiero dormir y que los demás disfruten de sus vidas. Porque no vas a volver. Pero sigo aquí, vieja, lastimada y muy, muy cansada de esperarte. No vas a volver. Seguiré esperándote aquí, rota, lista para que me abraces, me beses, me tranquilices, me ames y me recompongas. Estoy rota. Nunca dejaré de esperarte si no vas a volver. No volverás. Por eso voy a esperarte. Toda la vida, porque eso, es lo que vales para mí.


End file.
